Harry Haunting
by TOPGRRRL
Summary: ok, one of my mwppl fics... Lukcy is a girl who doesn't really fit in very well. She likes james, and ... well, you'll see! ;)
1. Harry Haunting Part I

Harry Haunting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Lukcy. And even then, I don't really own her. Actually, she was a typo, who I transformed into a person. Yeah. Okay then. Just don't sue me for JK Rowling's work, okay?

A/N: Hey people! This is my newest fic, and probably the strangest. I tried this idea on my friends, and they promptly told me I was insane. That's okay, I already knew that… my mommy tells me that everyday! Lol. Anyway, this is not a chapter (at least I hope not, I might have to change this later on). This is the story of a girl called Lukcy (pronounced Luck-SEE). The name was created when I screwed up typing an IM. Long story short, the story of Lukcy was unfolded before my… well… brain. I hope you like it! I have no clue as to how it will turn out!!

"Miss Pondwater! Pay attention, will you?" yelled an angry Professor McGonagal. 

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry Professor! I-I'll pay more attention," Lukcy tried to explain to the young teacher. Professor McGonagal sighed.

"Just try to transfigure your toad, will you?"

Lukcy went back to her work. She was caught daydreaming—_again_. It was embarrassing, but she couldn't help it. She was too attracted to James. There was certainly nothing special about him. In fact, by most standards, he was a nerd. But she had Florence Nightingale Syndrome. He had saved her (not to mention a bunch of other people), and she had the crush of the century on him. Pages upon pages of her notebooks had little hearts all over them. She knew it was hopeless, though. She wasn't the only one trying to make him fall for her.

Lily Evans. The girl with "perfect" red hair and "bright" green eyes. She loved James as well. Lukcy could tell. It didn't matter how much they bickered, or teased, or anything. Lukcy could tell. Lukcy liked Lily enough, but the fact that she was competing for James annoyed her very much, to the point until Lukcy couldn't look at Lily in the eyes.


	2. Harry Haunting Part II

Harry Haunting-Part II

Disclaimer: I owe all of my thoughts and ideas to Mrs. JK Rowling-Murray (I know someone with the last name Murray… maybe they're related? That would be kool). Without her books, I would have to write about boring things, like…toe jam or something. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm weird. Get over it.

A/N: When we last saw Lukcy, she was pulled into the depths by the giant squid (if you didn't realize that it was the giant squid, you obviously didn't think it through very well. Did you think that the merpeople kidnapped her? J/k…) Now, we see what happens when the whole school finds out…

"She _died?_ Ugg, I didn't know the giant squid ate people. It must've been _really_ hungry to have eaten her,"

"Oh, well. At least it wasn't one of the important people!" 

"Ew, wouldn't she taste like, really gross? I mean, the girl didn't have any 

friends, probably because of her hygiene problems,"

Some of the _nicer_ people of the school paid their respects, but didn't cry or 

anything. They just didn't know Lukcy, she didn't really open up to people. Dumbledore was very somber, but it seemed he was the only one. Not even the teachers really cared too much. James went to the funeral, him being a prefect, and so did Lily. Remus, for some strange reason, kept the piece of notebook paper that he had found lying on the floor only a day ago. He couldn't bring himself to tell James about Lukcy. First of all, Sirius would crack jokes, and Remus didn't want him to insult the dead. After all, she could come back as a ghost and haunt them all. Another thing was that Remus knew that James' conscience would haunt him more than any ghost would. James' logic would be that if he _knew_ that Lukcy liked him, he could've talked to her, so she would miss the sunset, and the squid wouldn't have eaten her. James had a habit of taking the world upon his shoulders, and wouldn't let anyone tell him otherwise. Remus didn't want him to do that, as he always did.

Of course, James was deep in like with Lily, as everyone knew. Remus didn't want to upset their relationship, or whatever that was left of it. If people found out about Lukcy, James would have a full-fledged rumor going against him. Yes, Remus _definitely_ didn't want to tell James about the piece of paper. So then _why did he keep it?_ For there was certainly a reason for saving it. But every time he asked himself why, he felt like he was taking a History of Magic test. His mind drew a blank. He decided to forget about it, and put it in the bottom of his trunk.

The years passed since that day, and the group remained good friends. Lily and James (finally!) got married, with Sirius as James' best man. Remus and Peter sat in the front row, watching two of their best friends get married. Lukcy's death was the furthest thing from their minds. Many pictures were taken, a beautiful cake magically baked, and everyone was smiling. This was how James and Lily were meant to be. Nothing could interfere with their happiness.

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were all together, talking at the table. They noticed that Peter wasn't with them. James waved him over, but he refused. 

"Peter doesn't do very well in crowds, you know that James," said Lily, "It seems like you could damage him for life if you even suggested him to talk to someone,"

"Oh, come now Lily! You're starting to sound like his mother. _Not_ that you're old enough to be—I'll be getting some punch now, shall I?" Sirius backed off after Lily gave him the Evil Eye. James chuckled at this. Lily was the only one who had ever managed to scare Sirius. Not even Moony in werewolf form could scare him as much as when Lily made a face. 

Across the room, Remus saw Peter nervously chatting with Lucius Malfoy. Not that Remus blamed Peter, of course. Lily insisted that everyone that they went to school with should attend their wedding, including Lucius and Snape. James protested as much as he could, but his only weak spot was Lily. He gave in, and Lily invited _everyone_. At least Snape didn't show up. But it was strange. Malfoy didn't look like he was talking. It actually looked like he was making a business deal. Remus was curious, but the conversation pulled him back. Sixteen years later, a boy named Harry Potter woke up to the sound of his alarm.

Harry yawned. It was his first day of classes at Hogwarts in his 5th year. He felt excited, but he also felt like falling back to sleep. He got up and stretched. It was going to be a weird day, but he'd deal with it. Hogwarts was his home.

After getting dressed, Harry went downstairs to breakfast. He saw Hermione and Ron at their usual places at Gryffindor table. He waved, and sat down next to them. They got their course schedules for the year, and groaned when they saw that they _still_ had double Potions with the Slytherins.

The day was normal, for the most part. Harry's classes included Transfiguration (changing a toad into a toadstool), History of Magic (Ugh—the giant wars), and Potions (vomit potion—guess who Snape would test it upon?). At lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione collapsed into their chairs. Harry's bag was bulging, Ron's eyes had dark purple all underneath, and Hermione looked like she would pass out from the stress of the books she was carrying. Yup, things were back to normal at Hogwarts.

After dinner, Harry thought he'd hit the books. He voiced this idea to Ron and Hermione, who told him they'd accompany him. So, they trooped up the steps to Gryffindor Tower and dropped the textbooks on the table. Harry was halfway done with his Potions essay (least favorite homework done first!) when he realized he left his notes at the table in the Great Hall. After cursing out his own stupidity, Harry went back downstairs and found his notes. _Good thing the house-elves hadn't finished cleaning the tables_, Harry thought to himself. He yawned and started back up the staircase. Halfway up, he bumped into a girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said to her.

"Th-that's ok, James," said the girl.

"What did you call me? Who?" Harry was in shock. Though many people, including some of his teachers, said that he looked like James, not one person had ever actually called him James.

"James. You… are James, aren't you?" The girl was the confused one now.

"No, I'm Harry. Who are you? Are you in Hufflepuff or something? I've never seen you around here before. How old are you?"

"Oh, my name is Lukcy. Lukcy Pondwater. I'm in fifth year, in Gryffindor," Lukcy replied.

"Really? Are you new? I've never seen you in any of my classes, and I'm a fifth year Gryffindor, too." Harry remembered the girl's name from somewhere, though he couldn't place it. It felt like Tom Riddle all over again, though he couldn't bring himself to think that this girl was an evil serpent-tamer. Of course, all things are not as they seem.

"No, I'm not new. Oh, I have to go. I've got to get to the library to finish a report,"

"Oh, okay. Nice talking to you," Harry watched her go down the steps, then made his way upstairs. He thought of the girl that he had never seen before as he traveled down a corridor. He realized that he had just passed a trophy case (mostly dedicated to his father, by the way). He gasped and turned around to stare at what he had seen. In the case was a plaque dedicated to someone who had died. 

This plaque is dedicated to Lukcy Pondwater,

The first and only victim of the Giant Squid.

Harry stared at the case, and _ran_ back to Gryffindor Tower.


	3. Harry Haunting Part III

Harry Haunting-Part III

Author's Note: For some reason, people actually _liked_ the last two chapters. I dunno why, but hey, why question it? When we last caught up with Lukcy, she was a ghost, and was talking to Harry on the stairs. YES, it was Lukcy's ghost (Komandogrl! You know who you are!!) Then Harry realized that she was dead. That's pretty much it so far. ANYWAY! On with the fic!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lukcy sat in the library. She had _finally_ talked to James, and she was so excited. Her only worries were what to wear when she and James married. She was too much of an optimist when things went her way, which was almost never. But you couldn't really say that things were going her way, because she was dead. She just didn't know that yet.

The thing that bugged her, she thought as she went to her room, was that James pretended to be someone else. What had he called himself? Henry? Lukcy shrugged it off. She figured he was probably just tired or something, or maybe it was a nickname. Anyway, he had stopped to talk to _her!_ Lukcy had this small comfort to keep with her for a while, and for the first time in her life (or after-life) she slept peacefully.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry, on the other hand, could not sleep. He was tossing and turning, thinking about the girl he had met on the staircase. He thought of Ron and Hermione, who definitely wouldn't understand. They'd just think Voldemort returned or something if he told them. They always thought that. 

Harry sighed. He'd never figure out who that girl was unless he saw her again. He remembered that she said that she had to go to the library. She'd be long gone by then, but Harry took out the invisibility cloak anyway.

Harry went down to the library, where Lukcy had gone. He didn't see anything except for the books neatly organized on the bookshelves. Madam Pince would have been out for blood if they weren't neatly organized. He figured he needed to go back to sleep. He was going insane! Before he left the library, he stepped on something that crunched under his foot. He picked it up and read in the dim light, "Mrs. Lukcy Potter." Harry was (more than) slightly creeped out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione and Ron looked really concerned at how Harry looked. His eyes were bloodshot because of his midnight antics and he was trying to figure out why a dead girl liked him. _Just another day at Hogwarts_, Harry thought dryly. He told his friends that he was fine, he was just tired from studying for the stupid Potions test. Ron accepted the answer and went back to his toast. Hermione, who knew that Harry was having trouble with something, kept looking at him. Harry knew this, and ignored her. "Please pass the jam, please," he said. Hermione still didn't believe that he was all right. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Harry's thoughts of the ghost girl were pushed to the back of his head for a while as he was forced to take notes, answer questions, and do wandwork in class. Snape was torturing him as a messenger was sent to bring Harry to the Hospital Wing. He grabbed his stuff as Ron was trying to signal something to him. He couldn't understand, so he shrugged and followed the second year up the long flights of stairs. The kid was chattering away, excited to meet Harry. Harry was half-listening as he wondered why he had to go to the nurse's office. He had been there enough in his life, why did he have to go now, when he was fine? It was weird, so he figured that he needed a check-up. He started talking with the clean-cut second year as they ascended the winding stairs.

When they reached the hospital wing, the second year sadly parted from Harry and went back to his class. Harry was sad to see him go, only because he was a distraction from his strange thoughts. He entered, and Madam Pomfrey waved him inside.

"Hello, Harry. How, your friends have been to see Dumbledore, and they say that you haven't been feeling yourself lately. It's a good thing that I overheard! You'd be quite sick if I hadn't interfered!" The odd nurse was taking Harry's temperature and dragging him to an empty bed. He was trying to protest, but she had stuck the thermometer in his mouth. After she had taken it out of Harry's mouth, he started to argue.

"Miss, I'm not sick. Or hurt," he added. "I'm just… tired, I guess. It's the first week of school, and I guess I'm stressed out. I'm fine, though. _See_, I'm going to my dorm to sleep. Is that alright?"

Harry could tell that Madam Pomfrey didn't approve, but she saw that he was okay, so she let him go. He left the room filled with kids who had cursed or jinxed themselves in various ways. Out in the hallway, he was lost in thought. He had forgotten about Lukcy because of his classes, but now he remembered her. He thought he'd better tell Ron and Hermione so that this wouldn't have to happen again. He was almost up to the Gryffindor common room when he crashed into someone. Again. He looked up and saw that it was Lukcy.

"Sorry, again. I was trying to get to the bathroom, but the one up there's broken." She blushed scarlet as she picked up Harry's things.

"Excuse me," Harry said, "I don't know how to say this, but, have we ever met before the first time we crashed?" He didn't want to mention that she was dead, because she didn't seem to realize it.

"O-of course. We've been in every class together since first year, James. I-I thought that you realized that."

"But I'm not James. I'm Harry. And you're de- I mean, you're a stranger to me. I don't believe I've ever seen you in my life. Are you _sure_ you're my age?" He kind of hinted that she wasn't, but she wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, if you know what I mean.

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you sure? Maybe you should go see the nurse—"

"I've already been to see her today, and I've seen her enough in my life, actually." It was probably true. Lukcy kept chatting away. Harry was wondering where her "off" button was.

Lukcy was amazed at her own bravery. During all of those years, she had _never_ talked to James, except for the usual "please pass the butter" at breakfast. What was wrong with her? Or, rather, what was so right? James told her after ten minutes of mindless chatter that he had to go to bed, because he was ill. She let him go, and he pretty much _sprinted_ up the stairs. She thought that maybe he had to throw up or something. He wouldn't abandon her like that.

"Ugh," Harry thought aloud as he reached the common room. "No wonder why she's dead, someone probably forced the giant squid to kill her." 

"Who's dead?" said a voice from one of the chairs near the fireplace. Harry had a chill up and down his spine. He had thought that the common room was empty because classes were still going on. He also was freaked out because he recognized the voice. It was Ron. He and Hermione were so worried about his safety that they had skipped Herbology (after Potions were over, Snape would have killed them if they had left.). 

"Well, I guess I'd better tell you. See, of the first day of school, I ran into this girl—literally. She said that her name was Lukcy Pondwater. The first weird thing about her was that she called me James. _No one_ has done that, because they _know_ that my dad's dead. Especially another student, at least. I told her that I'm Harry, and she looked at me all funny, like I was insane. So then I let her go to the library because she had to go do a report, then I went back up to the common room. I went past a trophy case, and I saw… I saw her name on a medal, and it said that she was dead. It said that the giant squid had eaten her."

Ron and Hermione, who had been listening to this, were in shock. Obviously, as Harry had guessed, they had just thought he was sick, or his scar was hurting or something. He continued with the story.

"Well, I just saw her again, just now. She still thinks I'm my dad, and I have the feeling that she had a crush on him. And now this ghost is haunting me because of it. The biggest thing is, I don't think that she knows that she's dead." Harry sighed. It was a relief to get the whole dead-girl-following-him thing off of his shoulders. Now he could get help to send her _away_. 

"Um. This is good, yeah," Ron said. Was there _ever_ going to be a nice, boring year? Nah, he liked the adventures, especially the ones that didn't involve spiders. He shuddered at the thought. 

"Okay, we've got to try to tell her that she's dead. Otherwise, she won't leave you alone, will she?" Hermione took control of the situation well enough. But Harry shook his head. 

"She won't listen. I tried telling her twice that I wasn't my father, and she wouldn't believe me. I really don't know what to do." 

"Hmmm…" Hermione thought aloud, "Maybe Sirius can help! He knew your father, and he would know this Lukcy character. Maybe he can get Lupin's help, too."

"That's a good idea. I'll write to him right away," Harry said. Ron grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag and Harry used his quill. He started scribbling away.

Dear Sirius,

Hello. How are you? I haven't gotten the chance to write back to you since school has started. Tell Buckbeak that I said hi.

Listen, I kind of have a problem. There's this girl named Lukcy Pondwater who's a ghost. She's haunting me, and she thinks that I'm… well… my dad. Did you know her when you all went to school? Because I have the feeling that she had a crush on him. I know that she's a ghost because there's a plaque in the school that says that the Giant Squid ate her. But she looks… solid. It's a weird situation. Anyway, if you can help out, thanks. Also, do you think that Lupin can help out, too? The more people who were friends with my dad can help the better. Thanks a lot!

~Harry

"That's good, right?" Harry asked.

"Perfect," said Ron. He was getting more and more curious by the minute.

They went up to the Owlery and gave Hedwig the letter. They all watched the snowy owl glide through the air into the starry night.


End file.
